<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mockery by TSsweets13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012989">Mockery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13'>TSsweets13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire and a reaper, who could have guessed such a unique combination?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronald Knox / OC, Ronald Knox/ Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ronald comes over for a visit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A date with a reaper. How strange life was. Salacia had no idea how things had turned out like this when she had been in that accident. He had come to take the souls of the woman in the bed beside hers not realizing she was awake and had seen him until the end. He checked. His list for her name to be sure that Look was one of fear and awe and not just awe. </p><p>Soon he was shocked to see her injuries. Assessing the situation. He demanded to know how she could survive such things. He should be reaping her soul. She merely laughed...laughed at him. </p><p>“You explain yourself...I explain myself.” She said. </p><p>So She found out He was a reaper, a creature of legend, and a handsome one at that, and he found out she was…</p><p>“A mockery of what I do.” He said. </p><p>She merely smiled, “Don’t blame me...I didn’t ask for this gift...curse...what have you…” She said and began to cough. </p><p>He gave her water, shockingly kind after his insult. They traded names. Traded barbs. He left. But the next day she received a bouquet of lilies. He was so clever. </p><p>And now she waited in her home for the handsome reaper to arrive, she’d made dinner. They would share it. Maybe more...this little game of theirs had gone on for far too long. Him sending her lilies and notes. Her responding and waiting for him. Chatting. </p><p>Soon he arrived. Their meal was shared. And soon...their conversation became dull, more interesting activities coming to light. Her bedchamber no longer sacred as he was allowed entry. </p><p>Sitting on the edge of her bed her dress bunched up around her hips her new lover on his knees between them, head between her thighs, tongue so skillfully inside of her she finally let out a breathy moan of his name her fingers deluding into his rather silky blond hair. </p><p>“Ronald~”</p><p>He growled against her at the sound of his name from her ruby painted lips. He loved it, like music to his ears. </p><p>He curled his tongue just right and pulled away to purr to her, “How lovely you are, my sweet human.” </p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Salacia hissed shooting him a look and seeing him smirking at her, the cheeky bastard. </p><p>“Oh that’s right, you aren’t human...the true living dead...a mockery of my job…” he purred, he seemed to like to rile her up and what she was riled him up, “A vampire. A vampire with a very, very sweet little...mmm…” before he finished his lewd compliment he had buried himself back to his work making her toss her head back in bliss. </p><p>“Oh...oh yes…” she cried out. </p><p>He curled his tongue and began to nudge her clit with his nose before moving up to suckle it. She was close, so very close. As his tongue dove into her over and over she felt her legs shake and toes curl as she tossed her head back with a cry of his name as she came hard on his tongue. </p><p>“Ronald, yes!”</p><p>He cleaned her mess up and smirked as he stood beginning to undress himself. Just as all of his buttons were undone, the book he always carried with him that Salacia had learned contained all his work, began to glow a bit. He had just gotten another job. </p><p>He groaned, “Really, why me?” He said pouting rather adorably. </p><p>He began to redress as she did the same. </p><p>“You will come back, won’t you?” She asked. </p><p>“Of course, my sweet mockery,” He teased. </p><p>“Cheeky reaper.” She snarked back. </p><p>He pulled her up into a quick kiss, “I will make it as quick as I can.” She said. </p><p>“Be thorough though, don’t get stuck with overtime. I will be waiting.” She said. </p><p>With one more kiss he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Ronald finishes his work he comes back to see Salacia like he promised.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salacia was sleeping when Ronald returned. He guessed even vampires required their rest, he knew reapers did, and he was exhausted, that was not an easy job. But more than rest he needed...her. He hoped she would receive him. He made his way into the room from the window and gently slid into her bed, kissing her shoulders. </p><p>She stirred awake. </p><p>And punched him in the face. </p><p>Maybe he should have made his presence known a better way. She was apologetic as was he, they both shared a laugh about it after. He kissed her and pressed her back into the sheets dominantly. She gasped into the kiss. She didn’t fight it. He broke the kiss and she stared up at him reaching up to cup his cheeks. </p><p>“Long night, my reaper?” She asked. </p><p>“Yes.” He said, “But I’m back now, like I promised.” </p><p>“Let me relax you.” She said. </p><p>He kissed her again and she kissed back. It was like a fire had been lit from their passion. She knew better than to fall for him, he was a flirt and had many female ‘friends’...but she was still allowing him into her bed and felt more than just lust for him. He had to know it. </p><p>He moved away and their clothes were dispatched with. His formal reapers gear and her nightdress. Soon she was bared to his greedy green eyes. She kissed along his chest as his hand prepared her for what her hand sought out to prepare as well, though it didn’t seem to need much preparation. </p><p>“I’ve been this hard for you since I had my tongue buried inside of you.” He growled feeling her hand touching him. </p><p>Her back met her sheets and his thighs were between hers and with a swift stroke he was inside of her. It wasn’t rough, it was smooth and felt perfect. He was large and fit her just right, stretching her just a touch. She moaned his name and dug her nails into his back as he began to thrust inside of her. Slowly at first but his hips were greedy. </p><p>“Ronald, yes, please more...my reaper!” She cried out, her body greedy as well. </p><p>“Such a needy little vampire.” He purred and rolled against her harder making her wails shriller with bliss, “Do you truly want all a reaper can give you? Hmm.”</p><p>“Yes...Yes...please, don’t stop!” She begged him. </p><p>He lifted one of her legs up and set it on his shoulder before he began to practically plow into her. She cried out his name louder not caring about the sounds, she arched her back and her toes curled again. Soon she bit her lip and then pulled him down into another kiss as she came once more for him. </p><p>“That’s it…” He growled as he watched her pant through it, “Are you ready for me.” </p><p>“Yes! Ronald! Yes!” She gasped out. </p><p>Soon he was buried deep inside of her and came. She arched her back her body accepting it readily. </p><p>Laying side by side now breathing heavily she curled into the blond reaper. She kissed his chest. He would leave her soon. Perhaps he would never return. But there was something in her mind that told her she was wrong about that fear, an inkling. He stood. She knew he couldn’t stay. It wasn’t proper for her to have him there. </p><p>Before he left she stopped him. </p><p>“You’ll go back to your old ways.” She said referring to his womanizing. </p><p>She wasn’t his wife, nor his anything truly. </p><p>“You sound jealous.” He chided her. </p><p>“I am merely a conquest.” She reasoned. </p><p>He chuckled and shook his head. </p><p>“If Not then what?” She asked. </p><p>“How can you be a conquest? You're different.” He told her, “my mockery, my little vampire.” </p><p>“How? How am I different?” She asked. </p><p>He tilted her chin up and with a cocky grin that was so fetching on him she almost wanted to smack him said simply, “Simply put, no matter how many drunken conquests I have…there has been and always will be one lovely little thing I return to.” He kissed her. </p><p>And with that he was gone, leaving her there with the knowledge that he would return. Her fingers to her lips. She would be his steady lover. That would be enough...at least for the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>